theadeptsofweyardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forumshipping List
About TAOW Forumshippings Forumshipping is when two forum members are paired together in a relationship, usually with romantic connontations. The following is a list of the forumshippings that have been created, including an explanation for the pairing. Alex Pairings *'Enemyshipping' – Alex x Sabre *'GCSEshipping' – Alex x Rialys *'Doodleshipping' – Alex x Bente *'Tennisshipping' – Alex x Silverpine *'Iconshipping' – Alex x Suzu *'Evulzshipping' - Alex x Phantom *'Coffeteashipping' - Alex x Li Slash *'Coffeeshipping' / Impossibleshipping - Alex x Red *'WTFshipping' / Obnoxiousshipping – Alex x Goldensunfreak *'ValeMudshipping '– Alex x Emp *'Warshipping' – Alex x Unloved Grudge *'Psyerngyshipping' – Alex x Brandonallison *'Obnoxiousshipping' - Alex x Goldensunfreak *'Re-deadshipping' - Alex x Nick *'Tortureshipping' - Alex x Roofy Total including slash/harem : 19 '' Angel Empoleon Pairings *'Ghostshipping''' – Emp x Bente *'Pokémonshipping' – Emp x Rialys *'Empoleonshipping' – Emp x Silverpine *'Fightshipping' – Emp x Role *'Explorershipping' – Emp x Phantom *'Cuteshipping' - Emp x Rei *'CatandMouseshipping' - Emp x Ruri *'Tyopshipping' - Emp x November *'Matchmakershipping' - Emp x Li *'Angelshipping' - Emp x Suzu *'Fanshipping' - Emp x Li x Phantom Slash *'Blueshipping' – Emp x Goldensunfreak *'OldYoungshipping' - Emp x Red *'ValeMudshipping' – Emp x Alex *'AgeGapshipping' – Emp x Unloved Grudge *'Zombieshipping' - Emp x Nick Total including slash/harem : 20 Arkhon Pairings *'Physicsshipping' - Ark x Suzu Slash *'Computershipping' - Ark x Red Total including slash: 2 '' blueK00pa Pairings *'Colorshipping''' - Koopa x November and the other colors...(Red, Silver...) *'Yoyshipping' - Koopa x Silverpine Total : 2 Brandonallison Pairings *'Rememberingshipping '- Brandonallison x Silverpine Slash *'Psynergyshipping' – Brandonallison x Alex Total including slash: 2 '' Darkridr Pairings *'Sowwyshipping''' - Dark x Phantom -Dark's constant phrase of apology and emphathy is, "I sowwy." This is usually directed to Phantom (reasons unknown currently), and she adopted his phrase as her own. *'Shoutshipping' - Dark x Role -One day in the cbox, Dark and Role were having a shouting match between eachother. Role would say, "DARK!!" *'Medicshipping' - Dark x Li -Both Dark and Li are Mercury Adepts, which specialize in healing others. *'Fullmoonshipping' - Dark x Silverpine -The combination of dark and silver reminded Silverpine of the full moon at night, thus resulting in this shipping name. Slash *'Hammer/Jestershipping' - Dark x Red -In the cbox, whenever Red brings out his banhammer, Dark is known to run away and scream in a dramatic manner. *'Cloneshipping' - Dark x Goldensunfreak -This is mainly due to the fact that both Dark and GSF use modified Ivan icons in the cbox. Total including slash/harem : 7 Goldensunfreak Pairings *'Winkshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Silverpine. *'WoWshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Li Apparently GSF and Li are the only forum members who like World of Warcraft. Slash *'Blueshipping' – Goldensunfreak x Emp *'WTFshipping' / Obnoxiousshipping –Goldensunfreak x Alex *'Cloneshipping' - Goldensunfreak x Dark -This is mainly due to the fact that both Dark and GSF use modified Ivan icons in the cbox. Total including slash: 5 iluvSheba Pairings *'HowtheHeckshipping' – Nick x Cate *'Revivalshipping' - Nick x Phantom Slash *'Zombieshipping' - Nick x Emp *'Re-deadshipping' - Nick x Alex Total including slash: 4 IsaacsRoof Pairings *'Smileshipping' - IsaacsRoof x Silverpine Slash *'Tortureshipping' - Roofy x Alex Total including slash: 2 Mercury Pairings *'DearGodNoshipping' – Mercury x Ria Total including harem: 2 Redragon_309 Pairings *'Adminshipping' – Red x Caz *'Chatshipping' – Red x Suzu *'Hugshipping' – Red x Rialys *'ForumValeshipping'– Red x Bente *'Steelshipping' – Red x Silverpine *'LasNochesshipping' – Red x Phantom *'R&Rshipping' – Red x Rei *'Pandorashipping' – Red x Role *'Bearhugshipping' – Red x Jenna *'Fateshipping' - Red x Li Slash *'Coffeeshipping' / Impossibleshipping - Red x Alex *'OldYoungshipping' – Red x Emp *'Banshipping' - Red x Stranger *'Hammer/Jestershipping' - Red x Dark *'Computershipping' - Red x Ark Total including slash/harem: 20 Stranger Pairings *'Dwagonshipping' - Stranger x Phantom *'Childhoodshipping'– Stranger x Silverpine Slash *'Banshipping' - Stranger x Red Total including slash/harem: 4 Terranova Pairings *'Fossilshipping' - Terranova x Silverpine Total: 1 Unloved Grudge Pairings *'ValeObsessiveshipping' - Unloved Grudge x Bente *'Failshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Silverpine Slash *'Warshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Alex *'AgeGapshipping' – Unloved Grudge x Emp Total including slash: 4 Harems *'Liteshipping' - Alex x Phantom x Emp x Li A shipping that includes all the members that were ever Lite Moderators. Some are still at that staus today. *'Swap Harem' - Alex x Silverpine x Stranger x Emp *'String Harem' - Alex x Phantom x Ria x Suzu x November *'Mercury Harem' - Alex x Li x Dark x Mercury All these members consider themselves Mercury Adepts. *'AlphaTri harem' - Emp x Bente x Sabre First shipping involving three people. *'Glue Harem' - Red x Bente x Phantom *'Hats Harem' - Red x Sabre x Phantom *'Colorshipping' - Red x November (and the other colors) *'AdminFire Harem' - Red x Caz x Phantom x Sabre Female Slash Pairings *'Atcshipping' – Bente x Rei *'Designershipping' - Bente x Suzu *'Greeceshipping' – Phantom x Sashi *'Paperbirdshipping' – Phantom x Silverpine *'Lostshipping' - Phantom x Suzu *'Fireshipping'/'Espadashipping' - Phantom x Sabre *'Grammarshipping' - Phantom x Role *'Auditionshipping' – November x Suzu *'Fashionshipping' – November x Sashi *'Allyshipping' – Rialys x Sabre *'Teashipping' – Rialys x Li *'FirstAidshipping' - Rialys x Silverpine *'Shoorahshipping' - Rialys x Phantom *'Grammarshipping' - Role x Phantom *'Avatarshipping' - Role x Sashi *'Ringmastershipping' – Sabre x Silverpine *'Creatorshipping' - Li x Phantom *'Pegasusshipping' – Silverpine x Suzu Female Harems *'Questionmarkshipping?' - Phantom x Silverpine x Rialys *'Smileyshipping' - Li x Silverpine x Jenna